Got It Bad
by maryeemeeh
Summary: [SHORT STORY] Ever wonder why Hunter is very unsuccessful with women? One Chapter Story. COMPLETED!


**A/N: **Some_ random_ short story I came up with when I was bored. I hope you enjoy, and please review afterwards.

* * *

**"Got It Bad"**

It was a cool Friday night. Blake and Hunter Bradley, two adopted brothers, entered a restaurant of Blue Bay Harbor as they situated themselves comfortably in a table for two. They were new to the city and arrived recently just a few hours ago. The elder brother, Hunter began roaming his eyes around, and observing the place. He is frankly tall, dirty blonde, blue-eyed, and very handsome to look at. At times, he could be a brooding, mysterious guy and quite a flirt himself. Nonetheless, he has a way to turn girls off with his choice words. The younger Bradley, Blake, however, has dark brown hair, small eyes, and a bit shorter than the average male height but is quite a charmer to the ladies back in their hometown. Both share the same passion for motorcross and moved on with their lives to pursue a career on the sport.

Moments later, a waiter approach their table holding a notepad and pen. She was an old dark lady, wearing a white bonnet and apron. Hunter and Blake look up from their menus, parting their lips to make their orders. Once they finished, Hunter resumed wandering around on the chair till his gaze was fixated on a young, blonde, beautiful woman sitting alone in the corner and reading a book from afar. His mouth slightly open at her direction as Blake looks on weirdly, waving a hand in front of him.

"Bro." He chuckles while staring at the direction Hunter was focusing on. A grin formed on his face once he figured Hunter's eyes were lingered on the attractive looking woman sitting across the restaurant. Blake turns back around to face him as he nods his head in dismay. "Don't even go there."

Hunter smiles. "Dude, that girl is FINE! Please tell me why the girls back home don't look as good as her?"

Blake rolls his eyes at the comment as he watches him take an interest in her. "I've seen better." He takes a sip of the glass of water that was placed on the table and drank from it while glancing over at the blonde woman once again. 'Okay, maybe she's not all that bad.' Blake thought with a nod. While taking a few moments in observing her physical features, his lips turned upside down to a frown. 'Dang it! Why did Hunter have to see her first?!' Out of nowhere, his older brother abruptly grabbed his arm as if something important was up. Startled, Blake looks at him in bewilderment. "What?!"

Hunter turns his gaze back at her nervously with an idea in mind. "I'm going up there."

Blake chokes on his drink and looks up in disbelief. "You're what?!" He questions while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The look on his face indicated that it was a bad idea, but it didn't stop Hunter as be begins rising up from his seat.

He smiles. "I'm going to talk to her."

Blake didn't understand what he's putting himself through. "Why?"

"Just to keep her company."

"She's reading." He informs him. "When people read they most likely want to be alone."

"Yeah, but it's a Friday night. Maybe I can change her mind." Hunter winks and begins walking towards her direction. Blake looks on, and turns away--thinking he was going to make a complete fool of himself and refuses to see it all go down the drain. But whatever happens...happens.

* * *

"Hey there." Hunter stood up in front of her with his hands stuff in the pockets of his dark jeans. He smiled charmingly and could feel his knees go weak once she took her eyes off from the book and look up at him. She smiles back in return as she lays the open book flat down on her lap to keep its place the next time she continues to read. The blonde studies Hunter carefully with a curious stare, knowing she hasn't seen the guy before.

"Um hi?" She chuckles.

"Is this seat taken?" Hunter asks all of a sudden.

The woman looks around uncomfortably before meeting his eyes again. "Well, I am expecting company later on."

"Oh." He raises a brow. "Boyfriend?"

She averts from his gaze and laughs. "That's none of your business."

"I take that as a yes." Hunter mumbled as he takes the empty seat across from her anyway. The blonde beauty scoffs due to his sudden behavior, but she easily let it go since she barely knows the guy. "Ah, Cold Mountain." He points a finger at the novel she was holding. "Great book."

Her eyes glistened with interest. "Really? I love the movie, but I heard the book was much better so I decided to read it. Are you a fan of Charles Frazier's work?"

Hunter had no idea who that was, so he just nodded his head to save himself the embarrassment. "Oh...yeah! Definitely. Uh huh. Great guy."

She smiles. "Yeah? What other novels did you read by him?"

He presses his lips together without the slightest clue. "Other novels?" Hunter scratches the back of his head as he looks up to think. "Well umm...they're pretty boring. I wouldn't recommend it to be honest with you."

She wrinkles her forehead. "Oh." She frowns. "That's a shame."

"Yeah. So what college do you go to?" Hunter changes the subject with some random question he came up with to keep the conversation alive.

"I go here. Blue Bay Harbor University." She answers. "And you?"

"Harvard."

The blonde nods impressively. "Harvard. Wow. Law school eh?"

"Yup. Just graduated. Never really liked college." She arches her brow in a displeased matter as he continues on with his experience. "I only like the late night parties, which I attend to all the time. What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You like to party?"

She shrugs. "Sure. I guess."

"Yeah right." He smirks. "Do you have any idea what today is?"

"It's a Friday."

Hunter leans back on his chair and grins. "Then why is a gorgeous woman like you doing here all by herself, reading on a Friday night?"

She rolls her eyes. "Trying to stay away from lines like that."

"Ouch." He places a hand over his chest to show he was offended by the comment. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" The blonde ignored the question as she resumed back on her reading--pretending he wasn't around. Hunter nods his head and chuckles. "So you come here a lot?"

She looks up and narrows her eyes at him. "Why do you care whether I come here a lot?"

He shrugs. "I'm just interested."

"Why are you interested?"

"I'm new here, and I thought I could get acquainted with you."

"OR, maybe you just want to lure me into some long cheap conversation with your pathetic lines, invite me over to your apartment afterwards and have sex, which you're probably horrible at. Well guess what? I'm not interested."

Hunter laughs hysterically. "Whoa there. I never said anything about having sex."

"Well, you were thinking it. And why are you still here? I told you, I'm expecting someone."

"He isn't exactly here now is he?" She rolls her eyes. "My name is Hunter by the way."

She smiles back halfheartedly. "Tori. So what college did you go to again?"

"Umm...Stanford."

"But you just said Harvard."

He bit his lip. "Oh, I did?" She nods with a slight chuckle. "Sorry. Stanford and Harvard sound so much alike."

"Right..."

"So are you doing anything after this?" Hunter asks curiously.

Tori arches her brow. "Uh yeah. I have company remember?"

"Are you just saying that to keep me away from you?" He questions.

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maybe. I'm looking for a movie theatre near here, and I was wondering if you could guide me to it."

The blonde groans. "We have tourists around. Have them help you."

"It's kind of late for that. Want to come along?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You need to take your eyes from that book for once."

Tori nods her head in dismay and grunted. "Why are you still here?"

"Saving your reputation."

"My reputation?" She chuckles. "From what?"

He leans forward and whispers. "No offense, but from where I sat, you look like a HOT, helpless loner who reads on a Friday night with nothing else to do with her life but sit around with stack of books to read."

Tori rolls her eyes. "I don't care what you think."

"Of course you don't. So who are you supposedly waiting for huh? Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Well...sorta..."

Hunter wrinkles his forehead in utter confusion. "What do you mean sorta?"

"More like my lover."

"Okay...what's the difference?"

Tori looks past his gaze when suddenly a customer walks in. She smiles as she waves her hands up in the air excitedly. "There_ she_ is now!"

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
